This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to ventilation system for a gas turbine engine.
Modern aircraft turbofan engines include a fan nacelle surrounding a core nacelle. The core nacelle encloses a core compartment that houses the core as well as components such as pressurized conduits and ducts. The core drives a fan arranged in a bypass flow path formed between the core and fan nacelles. A large proportion of the total thrust of the engine is developed by the reaction to the air driven rearward through the bypass flow path by the fan.
Aircraft using turbofan engines tend to have high landing speeds, placing great stress on wheel braking systems and requiring very long runways. To reduce this braking requirement and permit use of shorter runways, means are now provided in such engines for reversing a major portion of engine thrust during the landing roll. To this end many different types of thrust reversers have been designed.